Revolutionary Battle Royale
The Revelations of the Apocalypse is the season 5 finale. Summary The showdown between good and evil is at hand. With the Apocalypse looming, the team realize that they are all out of options and make a heart-breaking decision that could possibly change their lives forever. Plot All out of options, Rayne reluctantly agrees on letting Oracle be the one to stop Lucifer if Michael fails so that they can jump into Lucifer's Cage. Remembering what Lucifer said to Sidney, they locate him in Los Angeles. Oracle makes Rayne, Mia, and all other allies promise not to go into the fight if things go as planned and that if things do go as planned, they all live their lives without Oracle. After discussing the plan, Rayne and Mia sit and stand with the many others, including all angels, demons, fairies, witches, gods, monsters, humans and ghosts alike looking on as Lucifer arrives and waits, standing in the center of Los Angeles. Lucifer travels to Los Angeles, the place where he is fated to meet his older brother, Michael, and is seen standing in the center of the city when Michael arrives. Michael's appears in Los Angeles in order to face Lucifer for their final confrontation in the final battle of Armageddon. After talking the missing of each other, Lucifer tries to convince Michael that they shouldn't fight because God made Lucifer the way he is, because he always wanted the Devil, trying to dissuade Michael from fighting their battle and blames their current situation on God, suggesting that they may be able to just walk away. Although he strongly and seriously considers it for a moment, Michael, however, isn't convinced and refuses to back down, regretfully telling Lucifer that he must do so because God wishes it and stating that he must be "a good son" to their Father while chastising Lucifer for not taking any of the blame for what has happened. Michael calls him a monster. Despite telling Michael he'd like to see him try to kill him, Lucifer appears slightly hurt by his comment. As if in a Western duel, the two stand facing each other for a moment. Lucifer then cracks his neck and then, without warning, Michael attacks, coming at Lucifer with a series of punches and kicks. Lucifer tries to demonstrate his superiority, deflecting, blocking and parrying each blow and knocks Michael back against a stone column. Michael then grabs Lucifer and smashes his younger brother into concrete twice and returns with a neat array of kicks. After performing a spinning kick to Lucifer's face, Michael cases Lucifer to burst through a concrete beam. Angered at being defied, Lucifer comes at Michael with a hacking offense that displaces Michael's parries and smashes him against the wall, making a sizable crater. Michael is quick to get up and go on the offensive again. Michael manages to punch Lucifer several times on his face and in his chest, especially with his wings. During the fight, Lucifer grabs Michael to land three punches to Michael's ribs but Michael bends his body forward to allow a wing kick to be performed to Lucifer's face. Michael again countered back by blocking Lucifer's next punch and offensively attacks him in the chest. However, both archangels expertly turn the tides at one another and send each other flying backwards across the road floor with a punch to their chest. Both of them spit blood from their mouths as they also smirk at each other, but Michael stands and beckons for Lucifer to come at him, mirroring Oracles' technique. Lucifer runs to meet him, but is forced backwards this time from Michael's continuous attacks. Once again though, Lucifer disarms him and throws him into the wall. Not giving Michael a chance to recover, Lucifer delivers a lightning-fast pummel of punches to Michael's abdomen and throws him great distance and into a small building. Using this chance to defeat him, Lucifer launches at Michael and throws him again into another building, injuring him more. To ensure the death of his adversary, Lucifer, still not wanting to do this to his brother, takes Michael in a rock solid kneeling choke hold. As the end is near for the older archangel, Lucifer bids Michael a saddened farewell, but Michael, however, is not done yet. Michael launches himself into the air, smashing Lucifer into the ceiling, freeing himself from the hold, but they both go through the ceiling and into the streets again. They land back on the streets and then Michael and Lucifer both stand back up and fight to a standstill, ending with Lucifer's stabbing Michael through the chest with his brother's mace, greatly injuring him. But before Lucifer could kill his older archangel brother, Rayne and Mia, seeing that Oracle hasn't arrived yet, both attack Lucifer; however, Lucifer fights back and easily overpowers both Rayne and Mia, threatening to enter Paradise and to bring Hell to both the Earth and Heaven itself. Rayne and Mia both realize they cannot stop Lucifer, but before Lucifer could carry out his plan, Oracle finally arrives and yells greatly at Lucifer, calling out his name once as he turns and both Michael and Lucifer are insanely shocked and surprised to see their oldest brother himself, walking along a street in Los Angeles through a torrent of rain, thunderstorm, and lightning that had just started. Alongside and in the buildings above Oracle are thousands of angels, witches, ghosts, humans, and other beings admiring, smiling, and staring at him as he passes and while most monsters do the same, others and the demons are sneering and scowling at him. Up ahead, Lucifer steps forward into the street to face Oracle, and greets his oldest brother, who he has not seen or heard from in over 200,000 years. They exchange their missing of one-another, their actions for what they’ve both done (with Oracle running away from Heaven and Lucifer defying God and cursing the Earth with evil, giving Lucifer more blame), their own point of views on humanity, and their acknowledgement that the Apocalypse will all end here and now, with both Oracle and Lucifer asserting that only one of them will be victorious, having seen the outcome of the Apocalypse. Clenching their fists and with Lucifer pulling out his flame sword and rope, Oracle begins racing towards Lucifer. As he jumps in the air and comes down with a hard elbow drop, the battle for the Fate of the Entire World and the Universe is underway. When they meet, the fight starts out in Oracle's favor. Lucifer pulls out his sword and rope of flames and plans to throw both at Oracle but the Original Angel quickly causes Lucifer to drop both and then elbow drops Lucifer on top of his head. Then Oracle begins to bring different attacks at Lucifer while blocking and countering Lucifer's attacks and counterattacking Lucifer. Oracle's master combat skills and abilities seem to outshine Lucifer's as he avoids Lucifer's blows while landing his own. Finally, as he restrains Lucifer and plans to punch him back into his cage, they simultaneously land hard right hooks on the other and are both sent flying away from each other. Oracle, however, lands lightly on his feet, but Lucifer lands on his back making an indented skid along the road. After recovery, an angry Lucifer then takes to the sky and Oracle follows. They clash spectacularly in midair sending a wave of water down on the watching Angels, Demons, humans, and other beings below. Rolling over and over in the air, Oracle still counters Lucifer's punches and headbutts but Lucifer manages to throw Oracle into a nearby building, where Oracle smashes through a couple of walls and again lands lightly on his feet. Oracle stands and Lucifer rockets through the openings in pursuit. Oracle charges and slides on his back with a kick but Lucifer flies backwards and recovers and pauses in midair awaiting Oracle's next move. Oracle kicks off from the wall and charges Lucifer. Once again, they collide but Oracle does a midair kick and whilst he lands on his feet, Lucifer flies backwards, enduring hard falls. Lucifer is slower to get up than Oracle, but the fallen archangel taunts Oracle with his soon to be failing and demise. Refusing to relent, Oracle takes beckons Lucifer to come. An infuriated Lucifer rushes towards Oracle and their battle resumes. Lucifer comes with a fast flurry of punches, but Oracle is stronger and faster, knocking Lucifer back and delivering a brutal series of kicks and wing slams to Lucifer's face. Oracle then lands one tremendous strike sending Lucifer smashing through the window and flying backwards through the air for some distance. Lucifer speeds back towards Oracle where they collide in midair once more. Grappling and brawling with each other, they rise higher and higher in the air against great flashes of lightning. Both land impressive blows on the other until Lucifer chooses to loop around and charge Oracle after being knocked backward. Oracle chooses to steel himself against Lucifer's charge, but is knocked out of the air. Lucifer takes advantage of this by grabbing Oracle and careening at full speed towards the ground in a devastating pile-driver, however, Oracle counters and just at the right moment, flips Lucifer over. As Sidney steps into the center of the street to open the cage with the rings, Oracle uses telepathy to tell her to run. The impact of the thunderous attack creates a monumental wave of impact and creates a huge crater in the street but the impact was so powerful that the concrete stone beneath the battling angelic brothers created a crater, taking the Oracle and Lucifer into the abyss of Hell, The Original Seraphim Angel and the First Fallen Archangel plummeted together into the depths of the Underworld through all the nine circles. Oracle and Lucifer fall for a long time, trading blows at one another. Then they plunged onto the surface of underworld hole that leads to the last circle at the bottom, causing both the Holy Seraphim and the Fallen Archangel to fall straight to the deepest part of Hell, with Lucifer almost beaten and exhausted. Falling to the ground before Lucifer's prison, which is actually a gigantic demon frozen from the waist down within Lucifer's Cage. Lucifer gets back up and then attacks with all of his power, causing him and Oracle to fight to a standstill. However, Oracle remembers his attack patterns and is able to recognize when to dodge and block. Oracle battles Lucifer and is able to defeat him, impaling Lucifer in the stomach with his blades. However, before he can deliver the final blow, Lucifer tries to convince Oracle to join him – to have them both leave Hell and defy God Himself. Whilst Oracle says he still loves his little brother and will always love him, despite his actions, but tells him it will never happen and Oracle then calls upon all the repentant souls he had absolved. Lucifer runs back and charges forward, trying to stop Oracle from making this pact; however, he is stopped by a powerful force of light that freezes that freezes the lord of lies again in his chains of ice. Using his Holy Cross, Telekinesis, and White Light, Oracle blasts Lucifer back into the stomach of the larger demon body, whereupon the absolved souls circle around Lucifer and freeze his hands into the ice of Cocytus, imprisoning him once more in Lucifer's Cage. After bidding his farewell to Lucifer, Oracle then flies up out of Treachery and out of Hell and back to Earth. Once he closes the cage, Oracle is embraced and cheered on by all those on Earth. And then he takes flight and uses his power to fix the world and cure it of the destruction and chaos it was branded with due to the Apocalypse. And then he uses his power to make all humans not aware of the supernatural world and some hunters forget about the Apocalypse and live their normal everyday lives. The Angels then return to Heaven, the Demons return to Hell with Satan now running it, the Fairies return to their worlds, the Deities return to their realms, and the humans and monsters and witches return to their activities on Earth. When The Supernatural Team, Team Supergirl, Team Flash, Team Arrow, and several others come to Oracle's place to see him, the find him outside his home, looking at the sky. He looks back and forth at the teams and the sky and then looking at them one last time, Sidney quietly says "go." And Oracle flies off and disappears. Characters Major * Rayne Van Helsing * Mia Salvatore * Oracle * Sidney Devereaux * Nigel Rodgers * Lucifer * Michael * God Minor * Maleficent * Satan * Ariel * Dracula Featured Supernatural Creatures * Angels ** Seraphim ** Archangels ** Cherubim ** Powers ** Malakhim * Demons ** Fallen Beasts ** Evil Spirits * Fairies * Ghosts * Monsters ** Dhampir ** Djinn ** Dragons ** Hybrids ** Skinwalkers ** Vampires ** Werewolves * Pagan God Deities * Primordial Beings * Slayers * Witches Quotes * Oracle: "Morning, Rayne. Rayne? You OK? What is it?" * Rayne: "I'm in." * Oracle: "I'm sorry?" * Rayne: "The whole "you fighting Lucifer" thing. I'm on board, Oracle." * Oracle: "You're willing to let me fight him?" * Rayne: Well first off, he is your brother. And secondly, no. It's not on me to let you do anything. This may be the most emotionally painful thing you'll ever decide, but...if this is what you wish...I'll back your play." * Oracle: "That is arguably the last thing I'd ever thought you let come out from your mouth." * Rayne: "It might very well be. But, I'm not gonna lie to you though, Oracle. It goes against every single fiber I got in my entire Dhampir body. I mean, the truth is...you taking care of me...you know, you watching out for me...I am indescribably grateful. You've been in my life for so long that I don't really know anyone else. Don't get me wrong. I know you're not my father. But you are the damn nearest thing I got to it. I am afraid, Oracle. I'm not afraid of loosing this fight. I'm not afraid of dying. I'm terrified of loosing you. The thought of loosing you...it petrifies me. However...I believe in you. I have faith in you. I always have. And I know you're going to win. I don't know what you're gonna do Oracle: kill Lucifer or trap him in Hell. But what I do know is that...as long as their is even a single breath in your entire celestial body...you will not give up or back down. Now I really don't know if we've got a snowballs chance at this. But what I do know is that if anybody can beat Lucifer himself...it's you." * Oracle: "Thank you, Rayne." * Rayne: "If this is what you want...is this really what you want, Oracle. * Oracle: "Well...I don't want it. But if Michael looses...and my Father won't battle Lucifer...somebody has too. It might as well be me. But I'm not doing it because I want do. I'm not doing it for my father or siblings, though I love them very much, including Lucifer. And I most certainly am not doing it to stop or fulfill an unstoppable destiny, nor for the glory nor to be a hero. I'm doing it for the very same reason you and I, Mia and Sidney and Nigel hunt anything supernatural. I'm doing this...because...it's the job. Saving people, hunting things." * Rayne: "'The family business.' Spoken like a true hunter, Oracle." * Oracle: "But this is needless to say that...I can stop him." * Sidney: "I cannot believe I am asking this, but...what if you fail?" * Oracle: "I can't. I won't." * Rayne: "OK. That's it then." Michael and Lucifer * Lucifer: "It's good to see you, Michael." * Michael: "You too. It's been too long." * Lucifer: "Can you believe it's finally here?" * Michael: "No. Not really." * Lucifer: "I always knew He'd pick and send you, you know, Michael. You have always been so eager to please Him." * Michael: "Unlike you...the rebellious son. Are you ready?" * Lucifer: "As I'll ever be. But for what it's worth, a part of me wishes we didn't have to do this, you know." * Michael: "Yeah. Me, too." * Lucifer: "Then why are we?" * Michael: "Oh, you know why. I have no other choice, after what you did." * Lucifer: "What I did?" * Michael: "Did you really think you could just defy Him and not pay the price?" * Lucifer: "What if it's not my fault?" * Michael: "What is that supposed to mean?" * Lucifer: "Think about it: Father made everything, which means He made me who I am. God wanted the Devil!" * Michael: "So?" * Lucifer: "So why? And why make us fight? I just figure out the bloody point." * Michael: "What's you point, Lucifer?" * Lucifer: "You and I...we're going to kill each other. And for what? One of Father's tests...and we don't even know the answer. There is another way. There is no shame in walking away, Michael. We're brothers. Now, is your loyalty to our Father truly worth more than your love for our brothers and sisters? We're brothers, Michael. So let's you and I just both walk right of the bloody chest board." * Michael: "I'm sorry, Lucifer...but I -- I can't do that. I'm a good son and I have my orders." * Lucifer: "But you don't have to follow them. You're choosing to follow them. * Michael: "What? You think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you." * Lucifer: "Please, Michael, I beg you. I don't want to have to kill you." * Michael: "So you haven't changed even a single little bit at all, have you...little brother? Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me, all of us, and you made our Father cast you and some of our brothers and sisters down from Heaven!" * Lucifer: "No-one makes Father do anything. He is doing this to us!" * Michael: "You're a monster, Lucifer. And I am sorry...but there is no other way. I don't want to do this, but...I have to kill you." * Lucifer: "If that's the way it's gotta be...then I'd love to see you try, big brother." During the Fight between the two Archangels * Lucifer: "I love you, Michael, but I'm going to enjoy watching you die...my big brother." * Lucifer: "You are the warrior of a weak and dying God - a God who is the true evil. His power wanes over this world." * Michael: "Silence, brother. Your lies have no power over me." * Lucifer: "Michael...brother, don't make me do it. We can still walk away." * Michael: "Never!" * Lucifer: "That's enough! Michael, that's enough." During Lucifer's fight with Rayne and Mia * Lucifer: "You know...I tried to be nice...for all your sake. But all you of you, especially you two Rayne and Mia, are such a bunch of pains...in my ass. None of you cannot destroy me." * Rayne: "You're right. Maybe we can't. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try. And you know what else, Lucifer?" * Mia: "That also doesn't mean that you can't be destroyed. You may claim to be invincible, but you are just...another demon. And like any fallen, you can be destroyed." * Lucifer: "Destroy an Angel of God. Rayne and Mia, do you two girls really think you can do better than Michael? You both honestly think you two can defeat the first of the Fallen Angels?! You indignant, arrogant, foolish little girls! Such vanity, such pride - I could have slain you both the moment you two crossed paths with me!" * Mia: "Then why didn't you?" * Lucifer: "Why didn't I? You Rayne -- you lost your mother to a vampire and prayed to God for help but he didn't answer. You were all alone and nobody took care of you. And Mia -- you lived in foster homes and nobody adopted you. But your own birth parents just left alone in this world and God did nothing to help. And yet, you two both worship God, but you forget that it was He who created evil! It was He who created ME. If either of you knew the true nature of God, Rayne and Mia, you too would both rebel." * Rayne: "No!" * Mia: "You're wrong!" * Lucifer: "Rayne, I'll rip you apart, you bloodsucking whore! I'll suck the eyes from your dead skull! I will eat your organs and chew on your brains, you foul bitch!" * Rayne: "You have to catch me first." * Lucifer: "How dare you!" * Lucifer: "I grew weary of this game!" * Lucifer: "Yield to my supremacy!" * Mia: "Rayne, we can't stop him. We can't win." * Lucifer: "Of course you can't. I am liberated! No force can stop me! And there is nothing you can do to stop me, mortals. No one can stop me." * Sidney: "One can." Oracle and Lucifer * Oracle: "Luci…I'm home. Hello, little brother." * Lucifer: "Oracle! Oh, my dear lord, big brother! It's...It's been so long. It's so great to see you again." * Oracle: "Likewise." * Lucifer: "Where have you been?" * Oracle: "Here...on Earth." * Lucifer: "So the rumors are true." * Oracle: "What?" * Lucifer: "I...I heard rumors that...that you were on Earth, even from Lilith, but I didn't believe any of them…until now. Oh, big brother. It's so great to see you. I've missed you!" * Oracle: "Same to you, little brother. And you're right. It's been such a very, very long time." * Lucifer: "But Oracle, I gotta ask. As overjoyed as I am to see you, what the bloody hell on our Father's green Earth are you doing here?" * Oracle: "What do you think? This, all of this...this great big temper tantrum of yours cannot continue, Lucifer." * Lucifer: "And...What? Wait, you're here to stop me?" * Oracle: "Well, I don't see Michael having much success with it. No offense, Michael." * Michael: "None taken." * Oracle: "I myself gotta admit. I'm surprised the demons were able to get you out your cage." * Lucifer: "The chains of Judecca wouldn't hold me forever. No chains can hold an archangel." * Oracle: "Then it appears that more...extreme measures are required." * Lucifer: "And what? After turning your back on our own family, you're just gonna get back up on the horse and hope back in the bloody game?" * Oracle: "DO NOT MACH ME, LUCIFER!" * Lucifer: "You know that I am only speaking the truth, Oracle. As I said, I heard rumors that you were on Earth. But I also heard that you left Heaven because you hated killing our own brothers and sisters and you couldn't take the pain of it anymore. You forget. I know you, Oracle. And now after turning your back on them for 200,000 years and spending that long on this world, you're just gonna help them stop me now?" * Oracle: "I won't lie. I ordinarily would not be embroiled in any Heavenly matters, BUT DON'T YOU DARE THINK EVEN FOR A SPLIT SECOND THAT GIVES ME A REASON TO JUST STAND BY AND WATCH YOU MURDER AND WIPEOUT THE WORLD! And you yourself forget as well, little brother. I know you too." * Lucifer: "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" * Oracle: "Lucifer, you are my little brother and, in spite of what you have done, I love you very much. But you are a real, great big bag of god damn dicks." * Lucifer: "What the bloody hell did you just say to me?" * Oracle: "You heard me. I didn't stutter. I mean seriously, just look at yourself in the bloody mirror. 'Boo-frickety-hoo. Dear old Daddy was so mean to me so I'm just gonna play with and smash up all his toys.'" * Lucifer: "Watch your tone with me, Oracle." * Oracle: "'Watch your tone with me, Oracle.' Who the hell do you think you are saying that? Our Father?" * Lucifer: "I'm the Devil, Oracle. The Emperor of Hell." * Oracle: "Big whoop! And for all I care, you can keep playing the victim all you want. But you and me...we both know the entire truth. Father loved you best, Lucifer. More than Michael. More than Gabriel. More than even me. Then He brought the new baby, His greatest creation, home and you just couldn't handle it. So this, all of this...is just one great big temper tantrum. But now, it's time for you to grow up. Look around you, Lucifer. All of your minions, all of your lieutenants...Abbaddon, Azazel, Aloastair, Naberius, even Lilith...they're all dead. You are on your own here. Whilst everybody else here is just gonna sit back, relax, pop some corn, and enjoy watching the show, the entire holy host is surrounding you. Your evil ends now, Lucifer. Face it! You...have lost...the war." * Lucifer: "I have only just lost battles, Oracle. Didn't Father, or as a matter or a fact, didn't you yourself always teach us not to rest until our work was done? To never leave our chores unfinished?" * Oracle: "He is so ashamed of you, as am I." * Lucifer: "A less than comforting surprise, Oracle. But even that fails to stop me. And Oracle, this...so called 'creation' of His, His 'pride and joy', was a failure, IS a failure, of epic proportions. I mean, I myself just can't stand the sight of them." * Oracle: "Have you always been that jealous of Father's attention--His love for them over His angels? Over Michael? Gabriel? Ariel? Even I myself? Over you?" * Lucifer: "Doesn't it make you angry? How could it not? They were given our birthright. Gifted a paradise: this Earth, these bodies. And what did they do? They turned the planet into a pit. Look at what our Father's "Free Will" has done, Oracle!" * Oracle: "You...turned the planet into a pit...the moment you made Adam and Eve eat that apple, and as a result, you cursed it with eternal evil, corruption, and sin. Now you can call yourself whatever the hell you want, Lucifer. "The Ruler of Hell", "The Creator of Demons", even "The First of the Fallen" all you want. You may even claim yourself as a god to your demons. But in my eyes, in the eyes of your oldest brother, Lucifer, you are no God. You're just still nothing more than just a petulant, bratty, frightened child with daddy issues lashing out with a great big temper tantrum. You always have been. And as far as I'm concerned, your quarrel is with a father who, as you have so poetically put it, 'betrayed' you and cast you out of the attic, not with humans." * Lucifer: "My quarrel is with them and anyone foolish enough to stand with them." * Oracle: "Well, well, well. The fallen archangel falls further still. I myself have been riding the pine a long time, but I'm in the game now. Your insolence will be punished, Lucifer, and your freedom will be short-lived." * Lucifer: "Oracle, if you're doing this for Father or Michael, I understand, but I ask that you not take any part in this. I don't want to kill you." * Oracle: "I'm not doing this for either Michael, or Father, or even I myself. I'm doing it for them: human beings...mankind. I'm serving them more than our own father, which by the way, is what he asked us to do in the first place but out of your own pride and jealousy, you defied him for it. I know what you're thinking. Why am I serving and loving them? Why am I willing to die for a pile of "cockroaches", as you would call them? Because Father was right, Lucifer. These humans...they are better than us." * Lucifer: "They are broken, flawed, murderous abortions, Oracle. They elect leaders that despise them, and rob them of their freedom and dignity; they pollute and devour their own Eden; they know beauty to be false, but they prostrate themselves before it; they think to be a philistine is honest, to be educated is cunning; they find the lowest common denominator and then they dig deeper! I mean, they're intelligent, I'll give them that. But they are inferior beings. They're weak." * Oracle: "Damn right, they're flawed and murderous. But that's your point of view on them, Lucifer, not mine. You know what I see when it comes to them. I see that a lot of them try." * Lucifer: "To do what?" * Oracle: "To do good, Lucifer. To do good, to do better, to right their wrongs, to forgive. Many of them are happy, live with happy families, have children, and live in joy, comfort, warmth, love, and hope and they show emotions of kindness, honesty, loyalty, forgiveness, honor, bravery, friendship, and intelligence. Many of them have even died of good deeds, protecting what they care about most, what matters most, and fighting for what they believe in. A lot of them live their lives, traveling across this world and going on adventures, exploring all the wonders of this planet. Even learning the mysteries that reach to the stars and beyond. Heck, they even throw parties to celebrate events. They also celebrate holidays in happiness, joy, laughter, love, and kindness. Even if it's the smallest of things and despite all the pain and guilt and evil and even darkness that I see here, there are so many good things here as well, everyday deeds of ordinary human beings that keeps the darkness at bay and evil in check, not great power. I see some people who will not give up...even when they know all hope is lost. Some people...who keep fighting, even when they know there is no other way. Some people...who realize that being lost is so close to being found. Why do I know these humans are better than us? Because they live in a world of freedom and choice. Things that us angels, even you and I ourselves, were never made for. And they are the reason I never lost faith...unlike you, little brother." * Lucifer: "Arrogant until the end. Is that why you have decided to grace us all, even I myself, with your presence, Oracle? I mean, don't get me wrong. As I said, I'm...beyond indescribably happy to see you again, but is this why you're really here? To get me to stop? I can't stop. I will never stop. And my opinion on these humans will never change, as will they never change. Some of them may be able to change their behavior, but they can't change what they are, what they have become. This world is our father's last perfect creation, Oracle. But ever since the dawn of their creation, they have lived sinful lives. I mean, I'll admit -- I may have made Adam and Eve eat off of the tree, may have corrupted their hearts, but I have had no need to influence humanity for many millennia, my brother. I simply introduced sin. But mankind is the one who has spread it like a disease; cultivating it, empowering it. Don't you understand? Now...this world is another form of Hell. And humans are its demons." * Oracle: "It's only like that because you cursed it with evil. Since the dawn of their creation, Father has taught us only to love them. They may often bring judgement upon themselves, but they are just lost. It is our place to guide them." * Lucifer: "It is our place to obey." * Oracle: "You speak of obedience, Lucifer? You, of all people? You, who couldn't handle not being the savored son of our Father anymore and as a result, formed the corruption of man, demons, Hell. How dare you presume to know our place!" * Lucifer: "Dear old Dad is the one who allowed freewill, even for us angels. These humans are nothing to me. They never were and they never will be. If it was man He wanted me to serve, then I would rather have served myself." * Oracle: "You already did serve yourself when you defied our father. You still do to this day." * Lucifer: "Oracle...my heart breaks for you, my big brother. The weight on your shoulders, the weight on your wings: what you've done, what you're gonna have to do...even I myself do believe it is more than anyone, even you yourself, could possibly bare. If there was some other way...but there isn't. And plus, I've waited eternity for this fight! I will defeat you. And when I do, as sad as I will be, I will through myself a damn parade." * Oracle: "Michael was right about you, you know, Lucifer. You...really are...a monster. And not only that, but you are too blind to see what you have become. And that not just is a selfish, prideful, arrogant, and wicked son of a bitch! You were once the mightiest of us all, Lucifer, but now you have fallen so far that you have become lesser than you have ever been. You are a living, walking, breathing, and perfectly fitting definition...of an abomination." * Lucifer: "Oracle...because I love you and I always will, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you say that just now. But when I beat you, I will sing your defeat in the halls of Heaven." * Oracle: "Not before I throw you back in the fiery pit for the rest of your miserable existence, little brother. It ends here...tonight."